


vivid

by green_piggy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: BOI THIS IS GAY, EFFINGAY THIS IS HILARIOUS, F/F, also i proofread this maybe twice but whatever i am Old and Bitter and I Love My Girlfriends, also my hatred of the female gear in xcx comes across very strongly i am Sorry, first time writing my cross and its for a fic about Boobs im sorry buddy, i think i can use murderess's real name it's been almost a year now, im sorry i'll stop now, sharon effingay, they talk about boobs a lot i did not intend for this to happen i promise, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy
Summary: Sharon is roped into a bet to wear the most sexually frustrating clothing possible for her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler warnings for the main story!  
> there’s a lot of discussion of boobs and all of that kinda shit, so you might wanna give this a miss if you don’t like that kind of stuff. mostly this is a fic taking the piss out of the clothing options within XCX, as well as giving the Girlfriends some love because fuck my entire ass I love Irina/Sharon.  
> also happy first anniversary!!

 “I worked out that Irina likes boobs,” Casey said sagely, taking a long lick of her ice-cream cone and side-eyeing Sharon. She rubbed at her eyes with her fist, the dark shadows around them making her look as though Doug had punched her in both of them; it wasn’t any secret that she didn’t get anywhere near enough sleep, but it still made a paternal (and Sharon was the _younger_ one) side within her twinge.

Not that she’d ever admit it.

Sharon tapped her spoon against the cup, biting her lip and feeling her smile curve around her teeth. “I think we all worked that one out,” she purred. The scent of strawlennies lingered in the air long after she had taken a sip. “Was that all you wanted to tell me?”

Casey rested her cheek on her hand and gave Sharon a flat look. She probably had her eyebrows raised; not that Sharon could tell, not with the massive black mess that some may have dared to call hair hanging over her entire forehead. It was a good thing that they were mimeosomes, Sharon thought, or else Casey would be popping enough zits to put Bozé’s scarred face to shame.

Just for a second, she imagined Bozé with a shock of black hair, and shivered.

“Nah, of course not.” Casey grinned, munching away on the cone of her ice-cream. “…I was just thinking.”

She stopped there, fingers drumming absently against the handkerchief on their table. When she didn’t continue for what must have been a good minute, Sharon cleared her throat and gave Casey a pointed look.

“Thinking _what_?”

 “Nothing much,” she muttered, giving Sharon a dirty look, as though _she_ had been the one who had zoned out. “Just – well – how easily flustered does Irina get?”

Sharon thought back to the first time she had gotten Irina flowers. She had turned an impressive shade of red, one that put a raging Vandham to shame, before yanking the bouquet away from Sharon and stammering out a furious response and locking the barrack doors behind her. When Sharon had returned the next day to ‘borrow’ a shirt (all of hers were in the wash, _honest_ ), the flowers were in a beautiful pot right in the centre of the barracks table.

“Oi,” Casey said, voice irritated, but she was giving Sharon a warm little kind of smile.

“Easily,” Sharon murmured. “Very easily.”

“Man, if I had any idea on how to use the comm device, I’d so take a picture of your smile right now.”

Sharon felt her cheeks glow. “My—“

“ _Anyway_ , as adorable as you two guys are, I’m glad I got an answer.” Casey gave a wide smile that honestly looked more like a smirk. “How do you feel about wearing some of the most sexual gear possible to fluster her?”

She snorted before she could stop herself, grinning. “To annoy Irina? _Any day._ ”

“Brilliant.”

“…You must be bored, if you’re asking me to dress up.”

“Extremely.”

“In sexual gear.”

“You have no idea how bored I am,” Casey said flatly.

Sharon took a look over Casey’s outfit; the green adaption of the combat vest, bare-sleeved, and filthy workpants that may have once been called white, many months ago. Being a Reclaimer was dirtier work than most divisions. “Have you even _seen_ some of the clothing?”

“Course I have.” Casey tapped her finger against her chin. “My personal highlight has to be the vivid raim.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Sharon muttered, “ _that_.” She’d bought it and never worn it, after having seen the male variation. It had looked practical, and surely it couldn’t have looked _that_ different, so she’d grabbed it while it was on sale.

That had been, quite possibly, the single worst decision of Sharon’s shopping life.

“Wait,” Sharon said, “how do you know the name of it if you’ve never bought it?”

Casey cleared her throat and glanced away, trying and failing to hide her growing blush. “ _As I was saying_ , I bet that Irina would love that.”

“You weren’t—“ She stopped, then, and grinned. “…Very rarely, you come up with some good ideas.”

Casey grinned.

“I’ve got another favour to ask you. In a couple of days, I need to head out to the South Coast in Oblivia for a mission, and I’m pretty sure I need you and an Interceptor.” She tapped her chin again, the blue hibiscus on her head bopping along with her head. It was difficult, a lot of the time, to remember that she was twenty-six. “And I’m sure that Frye already has a mission or ten, and I don’t want to bother Gwin…”

Sharon grinned.

“Darling, you had me signed up as soon as you brought up the clothing.”

“Two days be enough time for you to prepare?” Casey asked, as though she wasn’t asking Sharon to wear the most ridiculous clothing in existence to sexually frustrate her girlfriend.

“Two _hours_ is more than enough time.”

Casey rolled her eyes and pushed her seat back, already fishing about in her pockets for her wallet. When Sharon tried to stop her, she threw her a glare fierce enough to make even Nagi hesitate.

“I’m paying,” Casey grumbled. She yanked out a few notes, far more than what their total bill came to, and palmed it into the hands of a passing server. “You go get ready to piss off Irina.”

“What do I own you?”

“Nothing,” she said with a grin. “Seeing Irina’s reaction is gonna make my week.”

* * *

 

Ever since she had joined BLADE, Mia had been assigned to Sharon’s level, although thankfully not in the same bedroom. Even without that, it was easy to find her, what with the trail of accidents and engineering blueprints and odd bits that followed her everywhere she went.

She didn’t disappoint today. After following a path of muddy boot prints and a few knocked over bottles, Sharon found Mia on the sofa, cross-legged, with bearings scattered out over the table in front of her.

“What— ” Sharon asked, resting a hand on her waist—“are you _doing_?”

Mia grinned. She jabbed off the music off on her comm device and yanked out an earphone. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself.” She crossed her arms. “Skell stuff?”

“Nah, just messin’ around with some things.” She put down the wire strippers she had been wielding and slapped her hands against her bare knees. “Anything the great Mia can help with?”

“I need help with Skell gear.”

“Oh, sure!” Mia’s eyes lit up as she made to throw herself off the seat—

“Raim wear.”

Mia’s nose wrinkled a little, but her nose was that small to begin with that it was pretty much impossible to spot. “Bleh, the Sakuraba gear is _way_ better.”

“The vivid raim.”

Mia stopped, long lashes fluttering as she blinked up at Sharon. Moments like these made her look like a hungry puppy, begging for attention and strokes. “…Isn’t the vivid stuff usually just, like, lught blue?” She frowned. “I mean, a light blue one of those… _raim_ , things, sounds pretty iffy, but I guess if you like it you could wear it..?” She was giving Sharon a judging look. Why the hell would you ever wear something like that, her eyes said, and for once Sharon found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

This idea was getting stupider and stupider by the second, but she’d be damned if Sharon backed down.

“I’ll just show you,” she grumbled, turning on her feet and heading off towards her room. Seconds later, she heard the tell-tale sounds of Mia scrambling after her; bearings scattering over the floor and her bumping into at least three objects, apologising to each of them when she did.

When Sharon reached her wardrobe, she made sure that Mia had locked the door behind her. She yanked the doors open and stood on her tip-toes to reach the very back of the top shelf, pulling out something that she never, _ever_ thought she’d have to look at it again.

Mia was sitting on the top bed of the bunks, slamming her bare feet against the metal sides. “C’mon, I’m sure it can’t be _that_ bad…”

Sharon shook out the outfit (not that there was much _to_ shake out), grabbing it by the two metal parts that barely went over the nipples of her boobs and holding it up.

Mia’s jaw went slack. Her mouth dropped.

Then:

“Doesn’t really show off your _back_ , does it?”

“Irina likes boobs,” Sharon said, her voice more defensive than she would have liked. Irina was her _girlfriend_ , damn it, she liked to think she knew what body parts she liked.

…Truthfully, as long as they belonged to anyone who identified as female, Irina probably would have fawned all over them.

“Mmm, maybe, but I don’t think she’d say no to a good back.” Mia jumped off the top of the bed. “…I mean, this _is_ for Irina, right?”

“Yeah.”

Mia grinned. “Couldn’t you always just do this with the two of you?”

“I made a bet.”

She giggled. “ _Ohhh_ , I see.” She scratched her cheek, looking rather like a chipmunk with her puffed out cheeks. “…Why me, though?”

“You’re probably the only person on this floor who I like.” She paused, then, and: “…And I need help holding this thing up.”

“Yeah…” Mia took the raim from her, draping it over her arm with a frown. “This is _really_ poor design, how does that orb… _thing_ … stay in the middle of your chest?”

“Cleavage,” Sharon droned. “Have you never watched a single anime?” She frowned. “Now can you help me get this thing _on_?”

“I should have boob tape in my room, gimme a minute.” Before Sharon could ask as to why Mia would have such an item at her age, Mia had shoved the raim back into Sharon’s arms and bounced out of the room. The door slid shut behind her.

Sharon glanced down to her usual workwear, then to the raim in her arms, and sighed. Throwing the raim onto the ladder attached to the bulk bed, she took off her shirt, hesitated, then yanked off her bra and shoved on the raim before she could regret it.

God, the collar felt too tight around her neck, and the cold air rushing around her _everything_ was just ridiculous. This was something to wear in the bedroom with a Skell fanatic, not as everyday combat gear. Who actually _wore_ something like this willingly?

The door opened with a gentle groan. Mia locked it behind her, swinging about a roll of tape on her arm. There was something over her other arm; a short skirt, with combat shorts and ridiculously long boots.

Oh _hell_ no—

“Got just what you needed!”

“I am _not_ wearing vivid trudgers.” Sharon said. “No. I draw the line.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, I got some shorts to wear underneath them!”

“W-where did you even get them from?”

Mia winked. Sharon’s concern grew.

“Okay, you don’t have to wear them on one condition.”

“…Which is?”

Mia threw herself onto the bottom bed, stretching her legs out.

“Does Irina like a good butt?”

Sharon blinked. There was no way she could be having this conversation.

“I mean, it doesn’t show off your butt, not really. If you wanna show off your butt, I’m sure Irina would die for those heavy greaves the Wrothians seem to love.”

“To be honest, Mia?” She muttered, crossing her arms, solely so that the raim wouldn’t slip down on her. She was sure that Mia wouldn’t mind if she was accidentally flashed, but it was still something Sharon would rather avoid if possible. “It’s not something I’ve ever considered before.”

“Aww, but she’s your girlfriend!” Mia winked, failing miserably in hiding her small cackles of laughter. “You should know what she likes! If she doesn’t like butts, that’s all you have to say!”

Sharon stayed silent.

Mia grinned. “I _knew_ it. Now, lemme ask this; does she like a good set of legs?”

She continued to stay silent.

“She does, doesn’t she!?” Mia frowned then. “…I mean, if you _really_ don’t want to, you don’t have to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“…You’re not.” Sharon gestured towards Mia’s arm, accepting defeat. “The tape, first, then I’ll wiggle my way into those trudgers.”

Mia’s grin widened.

* * *

 

“What is she WEARING!?”

Casey glanced up from her attempts to appear as though she knew how to clean her sniper. Irina was glaring at her, her face the reddest Casey had ever seen it, and she had seen Irina go through all of the different colours of the rainbow.

“Oh, Sharon?” she asked mildly.

“YES, h- _her_!” Irina jabbed a finger towards the beach, where Sharon was collecting some materials. When she bent over to collect an echo rock, Irina made an odd squealing noise like a dying animal. A native forfex near them gave the pair of them a long look before shuffling along the waves. “What she is DOING!?”

“Hey, they sell it.” Casey put down her sniper. “It’s combat gear.”

“H-how is _that_ combat gear!?” Irina shrieked. Casey was trying to resist the growing urge to cackle – she _knew_ that this would turn out brilliant. “She’s – she’s showing more skin than clothing!”

“Look, I don’t know shit about relationships, but I don’t think most people mind their girlfriend showing some skin.”

Irina made an even stranger squeak in the back of her throat. The native forfex stared at them again.

“She can’t wear that!”

“I think she is.”

Casey paused, then grinned:

“If anything, I’d say _you’re_ more distracted by it than she is.”

“I am _not_ distracted,” Irina snarled, her cheeks somehow reddening even more than before. Honestly, it probably would have been possible to roast a good gubura cabbage leaf on her cheeks. “I-I need to talk to her about this, _right_ now.”

“There’s a hidden spot a bit ahead to the left. You can go ‘talk’ to her there, I’m not interested in whatever you need to talk about.”

“I can _see_ those air quotes,” Irina hissed. Her fists shook at her sides, and Casey was positive that she heard her mutter ‘she has the best collarbones’ as she stormed off.

She didn’t catch what either of them said to the other when Irina caught up to her, but the smiles on both of their faces were undeniable. Irina rested her hand on the orb on Sharon’s chest, grinning, and Casey looked away as soon as they leaned in towards each other.

_Mission complete_ , she thought to herself, smiling, and headed off to gather up some horned helmets. The native forfex from before glanced up with a mumble when she walked past; she gave its head a small pat.

“It’s good to see them happy,” she murmured, and she knew that the low noise it made was one of agreement.


End file.
